NCIS (season 11)
|last_aired = |region_1 = |region_2 = |region_3 = |region_4 = |region_5 = |region_A = |region_B = |region_C = |region_free = |prev_season = Season 10 |next_season = Season 12 |episode_list = List of NCIS episodes }} The eleventh season of the police procedural drama NCIS premiered on September 24, 2013, in the same time slot as the previous seasons, Tuesdays at 8 pm. Special Agent Ziva David (de Pablo), departs during the season with her final appearance being in "Past, Present and Future". The episode "Crescent City (Part I)", which aired on March 25, 2014, serves as the first of a two-part backdoor pilot of a second spin off from NCIS called NCIS: New Orleans based in New Orleans. Cast Main * Mark Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Supervisory Special Agent assigned to Washington's Navy Yard * Michael Weatherly as Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent, second in command * Cote de Pablo as Ziva David, Special Agent (Episodes 1-2) * Pauley Perrette as Abby Sciuto, Forensic Specialist attached to NCIS * Sean Murray as Timothy McGee, Special Agent * Brian Dietzen as Jimmy Palmer, Assistant Medical Examiner * Emily Wickersham as Ellie Bishop, Probationary Agent * Rocky Carroll as Leon Vance, Director of NCIS * David McCallum as Dr. Donald Mallard, Chief Medical Examiner Recurring * Joe Spano as Tobias Fornell, Senior FBI Special Agent Guest appearances * Alan Dale as Tom Morrow, Homeland Security Section Chief * Diane Neal as Abigail Borin, CGIS Special Agent in Charge * Melinda McGraw as Diane Sterling, Gibbs' and Fornell's ex-wife * Robert Wagner as Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., DiNozzo's father * Susanna Thompson as Hollis Mann, Special Agent * Scott Bakula as Dwayne Pride, Special Agent in Charge * Lucas Black as Chris LaSalle, NCIS Agent * Zoe McLellan as Merri Brody, NCIS Agent * C. C. H. Pounder as Loretta Wade, Jefferson Parish Medical Examiner * Kelli Williams as Maureen Cabot, Special Agent * Muse Watson as Mike Franks, Gibbs' mentor * Ralph Waite as Jackson Gibbs Production On February 1, 2013, CBS renewed NCIS for this season. The same date Mark Harmon extended his contract on the show with a new "multiyear deal" with CBS. It was announced on July 10, 2013 that Cote de Pablo, who plays Ziva David, had chosen not to return for the eleventh season as a regular. She will appear in enough episodes to close out her character's storylines. Because of de Pablo's exit, showrunner Gary Glasberg had to change his planned storyline for season 11. "Someone asked me if I was planning for this, but I really wasn't, so basically the minute that this became real, I had to throw out a lot of what I was planning to do and start from scratch". Glasberg has stated that there will be rotating characters coming to fill Ziva's role. The theme for the season is "unlocking demons", both figurative and literal according to Glasberg. A "pretty interesting adversary" about the theme will be introduced, and "that will carry through the season". Casting Colin Hanks returned for the premiere episode as Defense Department investigator Richard Parsons, a character introduced at the end of the tenth season, while Marina Sirtis returned in the second episode as Mossad Director Orli Elbaz. Joe Spano also reprised his role as Senior FBI Agent Tobias C. Fornell in the first two episodes. Muse Watson (as Mike Franks) appeared in the fourth episode. Ralph Waite (as Gibbs' father Jackson Gibbs) and Robert Wagner (as Tony's father Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.) are also confirmed to return. Diane Neal reprises her role CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin in episode six "Oil & Water". The second episode includes a character named Sarah Porter, played by Leslie Hope, who is the new Secretary of the Navy, while Margo Harshman has been cast in a potentially recurring role as Timothy McGee's girlfriend, Delilah Fielding. The third episode introduces retiring NCIS Special Agent Vera Strickland (Roma Maffia) who has known Gibbs for many years. On August 13, 2013, "casting intel" on a new female character named Bishop was published, with filming scheduled to mid-October. Bishop is described as a "twentysomething female; bright, educated, athletic, attractive, fresh-faced, focused and somewhat socially awkward. She has a mysterious mixture of analytic brilliance, fierce determination and idealism. She's traveled extensively, but only feels comfortable at home." Emily Wickersham was cast to play the character, named NSA Analyst Ellie Bishop. Wickersham was promoted to the main cast, two weeks prior of her debut appearance. Her first appearance is in episode nine, "Gut Check". Scott Bakula was considered for a undisclosed recurring role this season. He was later cast as Dwayne Pride in NCIS: New Orleans. Episodes Ratings References ;General references * External links * NCIS Category:2013 television seasons Category:2014 television seasons NCIS 11